


Hockey~Larry Stylinson AU

by ashton_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hockey, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Team Canada, canada winter games, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashton_larry/pseuds/ashton_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I won't have any other members of One Direction in this fic. I would just like I focus on Larry. Also, they are Canadians and originate from a small town in northern Ontario called Kenora.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hockey~Larry Stylinson AU

**Author's Note:**

> I won't have any other members of One Direction in this fic. I would just like I focus on Larry. Also, they are Canadians and originate from a small town in northern Ontario called Kenora.

"HARRY!!! HARRY!!!! HARRY!!!! HARRY FUCKING EDWARD STYLES!!! LISTEN THE FUCK UP BRO!!!!! HARRY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!!!" Louis yelled as loud as he could from the base of Harry's stairs. Louis had come running all the way from the ice rink with a permanent smile etched on his skin. 

 

"What the fuck Louis???? I'm right here, no need to yell that much!" Harry grumbled as he made his way down his stairs. 

 

"No but Harry!!!!! You don't fucking understand!!!! I went to the rink today and...and oh my god... Oh my god I just am so fucking happy and I...I just...OH MY GOD!!!" Louis jumped up and down in joy and tears of happiness spilt down his face. 

 

"Louis William Tomlinson, if you don't calm down and just tell me what happened I swear to god..." Harry threatened, pulling a very cross face at Louis. 

 

Louis took a deep breath, and tried to start over again, this time a little more calmly.

 

"Okay. So. I went to the rink today and coach told me we um have to chance to try out for Team Ontario hockey team ... We can go in the Canada Winter Games!!!! We legible, Harry!!! Coach Reynolds is letting us!!! Both of us!!!" Louis cried out in happiness and hugged his best friend, Harry. 

 

Louis and Harry have been best friends since they were 5. They were both in the same hockey team, as well as class. They just had fun and well, just clicked... Since kindergarten till now, senior year of high school, they have been the best-est friends. Yeah sure, as any friends, they have fought and talked to each other for a week or two, but those two were inseparable. They were HarryAndLouis, LouisAndHarry. 

 

"You... you mean... We both have a chance to go to the Canada Winter Games (CWG)???!?!" Harry practically squealed, and jumped up and down with Louis. 17 year old boys or 12 year old girls. The world may never know...

 

"Harry, Louis?? Could you please keep it down?!?! I could hear you all the from the backyard, through a thick glass closed door," Anne, Harry's mum, asked the boys as nicely as possible. 

 

"Oh my god! Mum! But seriously! We have a reason this time!!!" Harry exclaimed, his face still as bright and excited from the news. 

 

"Harry, you said that last time. And no, making ice for the first time in your 17 years on earth is still not something to be loud and excited over," Anne said dryly. Sometimes her brilliant, amazing, perfect teenage son annoyed her. This was one of those times. 

 

"Mum! Listen to me! We have a chance to make it into the CWGs!! That's like one step closer to NHL and maybe even the Olympics!" Harry's voice was filled with so much hope and excitement as yelled out his findings.

 

"And how exactly do you know this?" Anne inquired curiously. 

 

"Coach Reynolds told me this morning," Louis piped up, providing Anne with the information that was needed. 

 

With that Anne had a little blast as well. She ran up to Harry and his best friend, Louis, and hugged them as tight as possible, murmuring words of encouragement and proudness in their ears. Everything was perfect. The Tomlinson family and Styles family went out for a celebratory dinner that night, although it was just the chance to try out for the CWGs, the parents were super happy and proud of their boys. Not many players from Kenora tried out for the CWGs.

 

Days of practice went by. Each day, before school and right after school, both the boys would spend their time on the rink practicing. Both, Harry and Louis, were committed to make it into the CWGs, considering that was the stepping stone to the NHL. They both were very passionate in hockey, and had nothing but hockey planned as their future. 

 

* * * 

 

"HURRY UP, BOYS!! We have to drive all the way to Thunder Bay! That takes a while!" Mark Tomlinson yelled. Summer had come quickly and Mark had offered to take the boys down to Thunder Bay for the CWGs tryouts. They had planned to have a bit of fun on the way. 

Mark was the chill and cool type of dad. Sometimes during the holiday get-togethers, he sneaked the boys some wine, even though they were a few years underage. Mark supported house parties all the way. His rules were yeah, alcohol was allowed but no more than 2 beers per person but no drugs were allowed. None. No drugs. Kenora was a small place, if drugs were used, it could have been easily found out about. 

 

The three of them piled in the car. Louis offered to sit in the back and keep Harry company. That wasn't new or surprising at all. They always took trips around to play in hockey tournaments and Harry and Louis always kept each other company.

The three of them had a blast driving to Thunder Bay. They cranked up the music super loud and sang along off key an stupidly, but stupidity is where most fun comes from.

 

"Two hours done, three more to go!" Mark said, stretching. They were at a small lake, stopping to take a break from the long drive. 

 

Once they had gotten plied up in the car again, Louis whined, asking Harry, "Harry! Come cuddle with me!!! I'm tired!" 

To a lot if people, this sounds weird, but not to Harry, Louis or Mark. You see, Louis always got tired and cranky during road trips and Harry always cuddled with him so he could fall asleep. Louis would never admit it, but he sometimes wasn't even tried or sleepy, he just asked Harry to cuddle with him because he loved Harry's sweet scent, (unless it was after a hockey game...then it wasn't so sweet...but Louis still loved it) he loved the heartbeat of Harry beating quietly underneath him, and he especially love the protectiveness that Harry held.

And Harry. He would act like it was a pain in the ass to cuddle with Lou, but he secretly loved it. He loved having a feathery caramel fringe to play with, he loved the light snores Louis gave off and he just thought Louis was cute. Well, not cute like that. Just yunno, just cute like, baby cute...

So, once Louis fell asleep Harry asked Mark to turn the music down a little so Louis could fall asleep. Harry smiled softly and wrapped his hands around Louis.

 

***

 

Groggily, Louis opened his eyes. The piercing sound of the alarm was to much to handle first thing in the morning. Especially after a night with nothing but movies and energy drinks. It had been...fun...for the lack of words to describe it. It just was the 'fun' things they did during their trips. Stay up all night doing random shit and pay the consequences next day while on ice. But, they were teenage boys, and as most of already know, teenage boys don't know shit and do not learn from previous mistakes. 

 

"But Lou! We only have and hour and half to impress them! What if we mess up?? What if I mess up and you don't?? Oh god, would you go without me???? Shit, what kinda question is that?? Of course you will! If you make it, you are going no matter what," Harry stated firmly. "Oh god... I'm gonna mess up..."

 

Louis exhaled a deep breath, got out of his bed, walked over to Harry's and got in the covers with him and held his hand gently. To any stranger they might look like a couple, or in a relationship, but to them, this was normal friendship. They were super close, and weren't afraid to act super close. They were jokes always being cracked that one day they both would come out of the closet soon.

 

"Okay, Harry, lets get one thing clear. You are amazing player, okay? And I'm not just saying this because you're my best friend. I'm saying this as a teammate to teammate. You will do amazing and you will make it... I may not, you most definitely make it. You have that determination bone in your body. There is no way you won't make it, okay? So keep your chin up, and your head held high." Louis gave his friend a little pep talk. 

 

Harry looked into Louis' eyes and gave the hand he was holding a little squeeze. "What would I do without you, man? You always keep me in check. You keep me align and give the motivation and slap some sense into me. You are always there for me when my insides are freaking out and and I'm not thinking straight. You seriously are the best, okay? I really want you to know how much I appreciate you being there for me," Harry whispered his feelings, gently moving his thumbs across Louis' hands. 

 

"How about you? You are that other half of me that I always need. Without you, I feel so damn lost. You're the one that got me here. If you hadn't kept on playing hockey in second grade, I would have quit, and I wouldn't be here, trying out for Team Ontario. Also, I have no friends besides you... You are the only one I can trust. You are the only one," Louis mumbled, looking down at the mess of entangled hands at his laps. 

 

"Lou," Harry whispered in awe. 

 

Louis looked up. Harry also looked up. They hadn't realized how close they both were. Only inches apart. But there seemed to be a magnetic force. They leaned in. Closer. Closer. Closer. Now only centimetres apart till their lips would touch. Harry shivered at the slight touch of Louis' lips against his own. 

 

BANG BANG BANG

 

The boys sprang apart faster than you can say "LeMieux in the best". Louis jumped so fast and far, he fell of the bed, causing a loud thud sound.

 

"Boys!! Wake up! We gotta be at the arena in an hour-ish," Mark yelled, knocking and not caring that it was 6 in the morning on a Saturday and that it was a public hotel.

 

Harry and Louis looked at each other, eyes wild and frightened. Not because of the... incident that almost happened but because of what they were about to face in the next few hours.

 

****

 

"Alright, all of the players are going to be here. They all came here to do the same thing as you. They all are as nervous as you are, so, take that in check and just not be nervous and put yourself ahead of everyone. All players will be put into three different teams. The coaches will do drills and stuff with your team and judge you upon that. They will rotate coaches. Later on, the coaches, who are just the judges, will discuss among themselves about who should get in. So, got that?" Coach Reynolds informed the boys what was going on. He had come in this morning to help the boys for their tryouts. But for this being only the second time coming around to the CWGs, Coach sure knew the stuff that went on around here.

 

You see, Coach Reynolds never allowed kids to actually try out for the CWGs. Sure they had been called to audition, but Coach never allowed them to go, because he's thinking was that if a player was going to try out, they were gonna make it in. Before Harry and Louis, Coach had only picked one person ever, Jakob Houston. He made it in the Olympics two years ago, in Vancouver 2010. Harry and Louis hope to have the same fate. Or at least the NHL.

 

And as Coach said, the judges repeated the same thing. But they also added, "After all the hard work and and drills, at the end we will have a fun game. But please, I advise to not have too much fun. We will judge upon how well you play in a game as well," 

 

With that, all the players went on the ice to do some warm-ups.

 

***

 

"Hey! How was it?" Mark asked, handing them both a bottle of water to drink and a towel. They had just finished their 'fun' game and now were on their lunch break. At about 3 pm the results for the people making it in to the CWGs will be posted. 

 

"Good... It was hard work, damn, I'm so tired...and hungry," Louis said.

 

"Don't listen to him! It was fun and everyone was cool and this dude in my group kept on passing me the puck and I don't know I really liked it," Harry babbled on.

 

"Well, that's good you guys had fun, now go get some food and don't get too nervous, okay? Whatever happens, you two make me, your parents and the entire Kenora team proud," Coach Reynolds smiled warmly at them. 

 

Harry, Louis and Mark took Coach's advice. They headed out to the pizza place across from the rink. 

 

"So, like Reynolds said, don't worry, okay?" Mark addressed the nervous looking boys. Louis had barely touched his pizza. 

 

"Louis, you did amazing. Who cares if a bunch of old, gross looking people didn't put you on a team? You still will be the most amazing hockey player ever," Harry coaxed Louis.

 

"Awe, Harry! Thanks!" Louis blushed furiously. He wasn't good at taking compliments. "But Harry, you did good too! If not better,"

 

"You guys have the cutest friendship," Mark observed.

 

Rushingly, this morning's 'incident' came rushing to them. The faint brush of Harry's lips still lingered somewhere in the back of Louis' mind. He tried his best to push it away. He could not be thinking about kissing his best friend. Best friends don't kiss best friends. Boys don't kiss boys.

 

"Louis?" asked Mark. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah? Why?" Louis asked ask smoothly as he could. His brain was rushing with thoughts that he couldn't face. All of them relating to this morning. 

 

"Well, just 15 minutes ago you said you were hungry, and now here, you haven't touched your pizza. What's wrong?" Mark looked so genuinely concerned, Louis wanted to throw up. He didn't deserve that kinda care.

 

Slyly, Harry reached over to Louis' hand and held it, to comfort him. Louis didn't react. He couldn't. The pleasure he gained from just touching Harry was unimaginable. That just made him feel more guilty. He couldn't be having these feelings. He shouldn't be having these feelings. Harry was his best friend and Harry was a boy. Boys don't have feelings for boys.

 

"Oh, Louis is just nervous about the CWGs... He's fine. Aren't yah, Lou?" Harry, thankfully, spoke from him. Louis could but only nod. His voice was stuck, just like his thoughts. Stuck on Harry. The beautiful, beautiful Harry. 

 

'No. No. No! Louis. No. Harry is not beautiful. Harry is your friend,' Louis thought, but it was so hard for him to not think such beautiful thoughts about Harry. Harry was about mere perfection. Funny, charming, tall and lanky, awkward and weird (in a good way), great, great friend. Not to mention his physical features also resembled perfection. He had these head full of thick dark curls, these bright green eyes, the most amazing smile, dimples, oh this beautiful little dimple that just rested on his left cheek and oh, he had abs. At 17 this boy had amazing abs. He always worked out, trying to keep fit for hockey and now had developed an amazing body.

 

"Louis? How come you're so out of it today?? I've been calling your name for forever now," Mark asked.

 

"I don't know," Louis didn't know what else to say. He truly didn't know what was going on today. 

 

Harry looked over at him, curiously. He wished he knew what was going on in the poor boys' head. He wished he could help him. Harry always wanted Louis to be nothing but happy. He hated it when Louis was stressed, sad, hurt or any other negative feeling. Harry absentmindedly rubbed circles on Louis' hand that he was holding. 

 

"Can we go to the mall quickly, please?" Harry asked out of the blue.

 

"Umm, yeah...I think we have time," Mark said taking a swift glance at his watch, "but we do have to be quick."

 

They cleaned up quickly and headed out to the mall. At the mall, Harry dragged Louis to the one place that always cheered him up, the arcade area. Louis, believe it or not was big on video games, also movies. Since they didn't have much time for a movie right now, video games it was. 

 

"Harry.... Did you ask Dad if we could come here just because you knew I liked arcades...?" Louis asked, the awe being evident in his voice.

 

"Maybe. But right now, we have to cheer you up! I'm gonna verse you to that racing game over there," Harry exclaimed and ran to the machine.

 

***

 

"Hey! You're back! Okay so, the judges have decided and the results are posted in there," Coach Reynolds pointed to the doors that led to the ice surface. There was a giddy smile placed on his face.

 

The three slowly made their way to the door, almost afraid of what they would see. 

 

And there it was.

 

The list. 

 

The highlighted names had made it through, and the non-highlighted names hadn't. 

 

Louis vigilantly put his finger on his list and scanned it. 

 

Garret Bouvlier

 

Kade Darren

 

Camden Fern

 

Jason Holmes

 

Karl Irvin

 

Victor Landson

 

Nathan Manson

 

Reagan Met

 

Benjamin Nerk

 

Terrance Pigatt

 

Harry Styles

 

Louis Tomlinson

 

There was two other names as alternatives listed below the list, but Louis didn't check it. He was too happy, too excited. The only thing he could do was hug Harry. Not even his dad. Well, yeah. His dad didn't make the team with him, Harry did. 

 

Yeah that's right, Harry and Louis had Team Ontario. They had made it.

 

"You guys! Oh god! Congratulations!!!!! Oh, I am so proud of you guys!" Mark said, but neither of them actually heard. They were too busy hugging each other and being happy. 

 

****

 

"YOU BASTARD!" Harry yelled. His hair was covered in whipped cream, and now he had chocolate syrup streaming down his face. 

 

"You snooze, you loose!" Louis screeched and ran like a wild animal around the tiny hotel room.

 

"Snooze?? That didn't even make sense???" Harry was puzzled by the random expressions Louis threw out.

 

"I don't know, okay? I'm kinda all over the place in case you haven't noticed?" Louis paused for a minute to sass Harry. Harry saw that as a chance to get revenge on him and sprayed whipped cream all over him and dumped a glass of chocolate milk over his head. 

 

"Milk? You seriously just dumped milk everywhere????? Yunno what? Have fun cleaning that up, because wow, I am not doing that," And with that snappy statement from Louis, the fun was cut. Harry hadn't thought about cleaning up the chocolate milk before he pulled such an action. 

 

Louis shook a little bit to get some chocolate milk out of his hair and...everywhere else. "Ugh, Harry! I was actually having fun throwing shit around and running around like maniacs and now we have to stop to clean up the mess you made," Louis was definitely very pissed about not being able to act like a 7 year old anymore.

 

"Shut up! You know I wouldn't have done that if you didn't squeeze the chocolate syrup in my face!" Harry tried to protest.

 

"Shut up and get paper towels before I change my mind about helping you clean up the milk you spilt," Louis growled. It actually looked hilarious with the whipped cream, chocolate sauce, chocolate milk and even some nuts and berries stuck to him. 

 

"From a 5 year old to some old parent in less than 2 seconds," Harry grumbled as he made his way to the bathroom to get the paper towels.

 

Harry placed a wad of paper towels on the carpet that was soaked in chocolate milk. "Why did you not care about whipped cream, nuts, chocolate syrup and all the other junk, but all of a sudden, you give shit about chocolate milk?" Harry questioned.

 

"Harry. Think about it. Chocolate milk stains, and it stinks. We could have wiped off or picked up all the other shit and no one would have known," Louis said in that 'duh' tone of voice.

 

Once all the chocolate milk was cleaned off, they wiped themselves off as best as they could and changed their clothes. 

 

"Last time I'm ordering Sundae-To-Go," Harry groaned trying to get a little bit whipped cream that was stuck on his hair.

 

"Here, let me help you," Louis laughed and took that paper towel out of Harry's hand and wiped it off. The sight was kind of funny, because Harry was bent over a bit and and Louis on his tiptoes. 

 

"I don't why why we just didn't shower," Harry pondered.

 

"Because we already had one an hour ago and we are lazy ass kids," Louis said still trying to get the whipped cream out of Harry's hair.

 

After a minute or so, Louis finally got it. As they both went back to their regular height, they didn't notice how close they were to each other. Once again, like this morning, only centimetres apart. Louis was hypnotized by the emerald magic Harry's eyes held. The scent of him was so close, so near, yet so far away from him. His instincts was to lean in and close the small gap between them, but his brain fought it. So Louis was just stuck there, admiring Harry from up close.

 

Harry didn't know what was going on either. He just was frozen and his mind was blank. Nothing but Louis was going through his mind. Louis and his unique eyes. Louis and his breath on his face. Louis and the almost invisible freckles on his face. Louis. Louis. Louis.

 

Considering they both had no idea what was going on, and noticed nothing around them, besides each other, they also didn't notice that they were moving closer to each other. Closer. Closer. Closer. And closer. So damn close that Louis could feel Harry's breath in his mouth. Harry's lips on Louis'. Not kissing yet, but lingering there. Harry couldn't hold it in any longer. He shut his eyes and gently moved his lips against Louis'. His hands automatically rising up to meet the back of Louis' ears. Involuntarily, Louis moved his hips closer to Harry and wrapped his arm around him. 

 

It was becoming a full-on make-out session. Harry's hands started to wander. Louis didn't protest. He couldn't. There was deep pleasure in doing this, although his conscience knew he shouldn't be kissing his best friend. Who was a boy. Boys don't kiss boys. 

 

It had been full five minutes. They were still kissing. They had taken short breaks to breath, but no words had been spoken. Harry broke that silence after the full five minutes of nothing but kissing.

 

"I don't know how, but this was the best thing ever," he whispered so quietly, a mouse could have been louder. But Louis heard it. They had moved to the bed and Louis was on Harry's lap, so Louis heard it loud and clear. Those words were all he needed for his mind to fully take over. For a while he had only been running on instincts. Now that his mind had taken over, he was horrified. 

 

What had he done?! He had kissed his best friend. Had a full make-out session with his best friend, who was a boy. No. No. No. He was not gay. He was not gay. He was not gay. He was straight and only liked girls. The last time he checked, he only checked girls out. He only flirted with girls. He only kissed girls. 

 

Girls.

 

Not boys.

 

Girls.

 

The horrified expression was very evident on Louis' face because Harry saw it and was truly confused. "Lou? What's wrong?" he asked.

 

Louis didn't answer. He just got up from Harry's lap and locked himself in the bathroom. He couldn't face Harry after this. Nothing could ever even be the same. Ever. He'd just made out with his best friend, for crying out loud! "Louis. What are you doing to yourself? This isn't right. That wasn't right," he muttered to himself. Louis wondered what Harry must be feeling right now. Was he just in denial as Louis? Or did Harry enjoy it truly? Was Harry gay? Bi? Was he gay or bi? What the hell had just happened? Why did it happen? 

Louis' mind rushed with random thoughts and questions. He was truly freaking out over this. 

 

For most of the night he didn't leave the bathroom. Thankfully he had a fully charged phone in his back pocket to keep him company for an hour or two. Around 2 in the morning he went back out again and saw Harry pacing back and forth in front of his tiny hotel bed. 

 

"Lou! Oh god I was worried and indecisive about weather I should break in or not," Harry said once he saw Louis, "and yeah... Are you okay?" 

 

"I'm fine. I somehow fell asleep. I'm going back to bed. See you tomorrow," he mumbled and tucked himself in bed. 

 

Harry really couldn't figure out what was going on. He decided it was the kissing, because he was confused on why that happened too. It felt amazing, even more that any girls he's ever kissed. Louis was perfect, and honestly Harry would not mind being gay or bi or whatever for him. Since he was little, he looked up to Louis. They were always just the best of friends and very close. They told shit to each other all the time. They were also very touchy-feely. People did ask the two of them were a couple, and it was always denied... Because of course they weren't! They weren't gay! But now...Louis and him had just kissed. Did that make him gay? Bi? Exception? Were there such thing as exceptions? 

 

Great. Hours of avoiding the topic, he finally thought about it and now he was plain confused. Poor Lou, he must be thinking the same thing. Deciding to just let it go for the night, Harry pulled up his covers and tried to sleep. They had a 5hour drive back to Kenora tomorrow.

 

*****

 

"Okay, ready?" Mark asked. They had just checked out of the hotel. The boys nodded, not truly having the courage to speak. Especially Louis. He was torn inside. He couldn't get over the fact he had kissed his best friend. His best friend who was a boy. Boys didn't kiss boys. No. Louis was not a homophobe. He just couldn't bear to live with the fact he was acting a sin and what most people frowned upon. He just couldn't be gay... He just couldn't. He's liked girls since kindergarten. He has had no interest in boys. He has no interest in Harry. Harry was nothing but a best friend to him. Nothing more could go on between them two. It wouldn't be right. That would be so wrong. What would their parents think? Anne? Mark? Jay? Oh god. Louis didn't even want to think about that. Not now. 

 

"Louis? Why are you sitting up front?" Harry asked when he noticed Louis getting into the passenger side of the vehicle. 

Louis just shrugged. 

 

Harry was positive it was because of the kissing, but didn't say anything. He wouldn't want Louis to get more uncomfortable or even angry at him.

 

The entire trip back was very awkward and silent. Louis fell asleep quickly because he hasn't slept well the night before and Harry just listened to music. Mark wanted to question the tension between them, but decided against it at the end.

 

***

 

"Holy shit," was all Harry could say when he walked into the arena Monday after school. 

 

They had got home midday Sunday. Both families had gotten together and had a big dinner at Harry's house that Anne had prepared. It was still awkward between Harry and Louis, but didn't act like it around their parents. Well didn't act that awkward. 

 

The next day it was the first day school and senior year and they pretty much ignored each other all day. They had gotten word of congratulations from their school mates, and at lunch were practically forced to sit next to each other by their 'friends'. 

 

After school at the arena, the hockey team had made a big banner that said, "Good Job Harry and Louis!!! You Guys are Awesome!!" It was hanging on top of the big score board.

 

"Ah! Here is one of them! Where is your other half, Harry?" one of the players on their team, Blake asked. 

 

The words Louis had whispered to him on his hotel bed before the tryouts, came rushing back to him making his head spin. 

 

"You are that other half of me that I always need."

 

"I-I don't know...?" Harry croaked out. Not having Louis around for less than a day was already effecting him. Louis was the one that gave him confidence. Now all of that was gone. Without Louis, he was just a small boat drifting in the middle of the ocean going nowhere. Louis was the compass to lead him, and now the compass was gone.

 

"Hahaha okay whatever! He's right behind you, you dipshit. Like you guys would ever leave each others side," Blake scoffed.

 

***

 

Harry couldn't take it any longer. It had been a week. A whole damned week since the kiss, since avoiding each other. Yet no one seemed to notice the tension between those two. Everyone treated them the same and pissed of Harry. Could they not see that Harry was suffering from not being able to talk to Lou? Could they not see that he had been lying awake at night just thinking about those soft lips he had kissed not days ago. Could they not see that Harry was in love with his best friend???

 

Yes. After all that late night thinking in his bed, and not suffering from not being able to be with Louis, Harry had concluded that he was in love with his best friend. That idea has superbly frightened him at first, but with faltering thoughts, he accepted it...kind of

 

He still had trouble with grasping the idea he was in love with a boy, but in the modern world of 2014, nothing was impossible. Gay couples and gay marriage was talked about all the time. Homosexuality was almost an accepted term in the society. Of course there were people who hated such "shenanigans" and that was what Harry was most afraid of. He was afraid of being judged, frowned upon and mostly afraid of being unwanted by his family.

 

Louis whizzed past Harry in his skates. Training for CWGs had begun. Every morning before school started, Coach Reynolds would help them out. Coach was super dedicated to helping the boys. He really wanted them to succeed and make some sort of a name at the CWGs. 

 

"Harry! Don't just stand there! Do something!" Coach yelled. 

 

Harry nodded and went to challenge Louis for the puck.

 

"Come on, Styles! You have to try," Coach Reynolds was starting to get frustrated with them.

 

"I'm sorry! I'm just not...into it today," Harry called back. 

 

"Okay, fine. Thats it for today. I'll see you Monday morning!" 

 

The two boys skated off the ice and made their way into the dressing room. They started to peel off the sweaty gear in silence. The silence between the two if them was really starting to pester Harry. 

 

"You haven't said anything all practice," Harry subtly gave hints.

 

"There is nothing to say," Louis replied, wittily.

 

"Yes there is,"

 

"Like?"

 

This was really getting on Harry's nerves.

"I don't know, Louis! You could talk about why you have been ignoring. You could talk about why the fuck you won't even just so glance at me. You could even fucking talk about how paint drys and I'd listen," Harry had started his rant with a shout and a yell, but had ended it with a mere whisper.

 

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk today. Goodbye," Louis tried his best to duck out of the room, but Harry caught on to Louis' hand before his left.

 

"Please," was all Harry was able to form into words.

 

"Please, what? There is nothing anymore," Louis spat as harshly as he could had and got out of there quickly, avoiding to look at Harry.

 

No matter what, in Louis' mind the kiss was replaying, and he would love to talk to Harry about why he had been avoiding him, but he knew he would break down and it would not go well.

All he had been doing the past days was thinking it over, because no way in hell kissing your best friend is acceptable. No. He just could face Harry. Harry probably wants to yell at him for actually doing such things. For all Louis knows Harry can hate him. 

 

"Mum, do you think being gay is wrong?" Louis asked his mum that night while cleaning up the dinner table.

 

"What? Why are you asking??" Jay's eyes were wide in surprise.

 

"I saw something about a protest against gays on TV and was just wondering," Louis had already thought if an excuse.

 

"Well, going the pure Christian direction, I would have to say its a sin," Jay said, and Louis could feel his shoulder sag a little in disappointment, "but in my opinion I'd say I'm fine with it. Love is love. Besides why should I concern with other people's business?"

 

Unintentionally, Louis' figure perked up. It sort if made him happy the fact his mum was partially supportive of him. 

 

Wait. He just sort of admitted to himself he was gay and wanted his mum's support... What? No? He wasn't gay? He didn't like Harry like that!!

Then why did it make him happy at the thought of being together and kissing and holding hands with Harry?

 

Louis couldn't take it anymore. He stomped out of the kitchen. He could hear his mum ask him what was wrong but he ignored it, and ran, as fast as he could. To Harry's house. He didn't stop till he reached the front steps of the little house tucked away behind an army of trees. His knock fierce against Harry's front door, he was getting apprehensive. 

 

"Louis! I haven't seen you in a while! How's it going?" Anne had a warm smile etched on her face to greet him. 

 

"I'm fine, thanks. I'd like to talk to Harry, please," Louis requested. 

 

"In his room," Anne said letting him in. Louis wanted to just sprint his way up the stairs but he knew he couldn't. He didn't want to seem off character to Anne. 

 

Once at Harry's door, Louis started to regret this. He had no idea what he would say. He had no idea how Harry would react. All of this was a cause of a rush of adrenaline. Louis took a deep breath and just opened the door, not bothering to even knock first. Harry was on his floor, it looked like he was writing something, but stood up immediately once he saw Louis. Before Harry could utter a single word, Louis had closed and locked the door and made his way towards Harry. He pressed up against Harry, who was now leaning against a wall. Louis didn't think twice, or even give a chance Harry to say anything. He just fiercely closed the almost non-existence gap between Harry's and his own lips, and kissed him.

 

Their lips just moved together, both of them enjoying the pleasure having each other in their arms. The mere two weeks of separation was having a huge effect on both of them. Even through they were not officially together, they still missed each other very much. Actually they weren't even supposed to be kissing, let alone having this heavy make out session. Their hands were wandering and Harry's shirt was already even off.

 

"Why," Louis breathed a while later, "why do I want you so damned much?" They still didn't stop kissing. 

 

"I don't know, but it's good. I want you too," Harry ducked a bit to suck on Louis' neck. Louis moaned, quietly though. They didn't need Anne questioning anything, not now when they, themselves, barely knew anything yet. 

 

Abruptly Louis pulled out. 

 

"What are we doing? We shouldn't be doing this," he looked down at his hands, as he was too ashamed to even look Harry in the eyes.

 

"Lou, look at me," Harry reached and tilted his head to face him, "it doesn't matter. I don't care. I could make out with you all the time and there would be nothing wrong with that. Please stop over-thinking this and just be with me,"

 

Louis eyes widened a great deal in surprise a he processed what Harry had said. "Did you just ask me out?!" 

 

"I...no? I don't...know?" Harry faltered and looked away from Louis ocean blue eyes.

 

"Wow. Umm I gotta go, I'm sorry," Louis rushed out if there as fast as he short little could take him. 

 

"Louis? Why are you leaving so soon?" Anne called when she saw Louis stride past the kitchen. 

 

"Um, mum needs me back," he lied through his teeth, and continued to run. Louis knew about 5 minutes away there was a park. He decided to go there instead of home. He couldn't face his mother now, and couldn't talk to his only friend Harry either. He felt isolated in his own mind with those scary thoughts. The thoughts that always reminded him of kissing his best friend, and told him it was wrong, horrible and disgusting. 

 

Boys don't kiss boys.

 

******

 

"Oh my god! Louis! Please! Wake up!!" 

 

"Please! Now!"

 

"Lou..."

 

"No, no, no, no!!!"

 

"LOUIS!!!"

 

******

 

Faint voices were all around him, but he couldn't pinpoint where they were coming from and what they said. All he heard were murmurs. He noticed the brightness of the room too. It was so bright he couldn't see anything but a white glare.

 

"Oh my god! He's waking up!! He's waking up!"

Everything thing was still very bright, and the voices were getting sharp

er. There was a blur of eeverything then everythinh came into focus.

 

 

He was in a hospital

 


End file.
